In order to maintain the security level and achieve thorough compliance (for example, strictly legitimate use of purchased software) in an enterprise system, the operations administrator of the enterprise system (referred to simply as the “administrator” hereinafter) is required to appropriately manage an application installed on the client terminal (called the “client” hereinbelow) used by an individual (called the “user” hereinbelow) inside the enterprise. The technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example, is known as a technology that meets such needs. According to Patent Literature 1, an operation management device collects and uniformly manages application-related information from the client, and carries out a security check and a license check. Meanwhile, the environment of the enterprise system client has become increasingly diverse in recent years, and the costs required to manage client resources continue to rise. As a technology for solving this problem, attention is focusing on application virtualization technology, which realizes cost reduction by virtue of a server centrally managing the application. The administrator may migrate an application to an environment that has implemented application virtualization technology (called the “virtual environment” hereinbelow).
“Application virtualization technology” is technology that makes it possible to use an application independent of a client-specific environment (for example, a device and/or operating system (called the “OS” hereinbelow) of the client). The following two methods are used to realize application virtualization technology.
A first method is one which executes an application that has been delivered from an application server in a client environment, which isolates access by the application to a native resource provided by the OS. A method of this type, for example, is disclosed in Patent Literature 2. This type method will be called the “streaming type” hereinafter.
A second method is one in which the client remotely executes the application on an application server. A method of this type, for example, is disclosed in Patent Literature 3. This type method will be called the “host type” hereinafter.